


Saturday

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: A drunken night reveals a secret, you’ve been single your whole life. Bucky happens to overhear this and can't believe it. Perhaps now is the time he will reveal his own secret.





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a request!

Friday was always your favorite day of the week. Sure, Saturday was the day you could sleep in and spend all day in your pajamas if you really wanted to, but Friday had more significance. Friday meant the start of the weekend. When the clock struck 5 you were out of the office, headed out to meet up with friends.

It had become a weekly tradition, getting together to catch up and unwind. Sometimes you would get your nails done and go for dinner, other times it was just drinks. The actual plans never mattered, you were just happy to kick off your weekend with good company, never once imagining your new job would have an impact on your tradition.

Working for SHIELD was incredible, you were surrounded by vast new technology that would surely keep you busy. There was a lot of work but you thrived, accustomed to throwing yourself deep into an endless pit of work during the week. Friday’s were your break to decompress from all of that but the more Hydra cells the Avengers raided the greater your workload was.

It was gradual at first, missing your Friday get-togethers, until you weren’t able to make them at all. You missed it a lot but found your time occupied working on site with the Avengers, some missions requiring immediate insight on the tech they recovered. Though there was always danger involved you felt safe with the Avengers, especially after getting to know each member of the team.

It was natural that you would develop friendships with everyone especially considering the amount of time you devoted to your work. Even better was the fact that you, Natasha and Wanda decided to recreate your former Friday gatherings. If you weren’t neck deep in work and they weren’t on missions you would settle yourselves in one of their rooms at the Tower for a girl’s night. Take out, movies, drinks, again it didn’t matter; you were with friends and you were able to unwind a little.

On this particular Friday you asked Natasha to make you an extra strong drink. It probably wasn’t your brightest idea considering you skipped lunch and dinner thanks to a debriefing meeting in which you had to explain a lot of science to people who barely understood the subject. It was taxing and you were simply exhausted.

By the time you drank your third Long Island Iced Tea you were very drunk, not able to hear the slurring in your voice, or see the glossy look in your eyes. You were entranced in a comfortable stare at the patterns on the carpet when you heard Wanda ask for another drink.

“Ha! Sex on the beach, that… that s-sounds messy,” you slurred, laughing uncontrollably afterwards.  
“You make do,” Natasha said, winking with a smirk as she casually sipped her Vodka.

Your drunken interjection opened the door to a conversation you hadn’t wanted to speak about, but your inhibitions were lowered and so here you were, admitting a secret you felt ashamed about to your friends.

“It’s true I’ve never had a boyfriend,” you interrupted yourself with a hiccup. “Or a girlfriend. I dunno I think there’s something wrong with me or something.”

Deep down you knew there wasn’t, some people date a lot, some a little and some not at all. Despite the facts your brain reminded you of your heart ached, longing for something that was absent in your life.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Y/N,” Wanda quickly spoke up, throwing her arms around you for comfort when your expression dropped.

Natasha took another swig of her drink; the clanking of the glass on the table startling you. “I’ll tell you what the problem is, you’re dating your work.”

Your face scrunched together as you shook your head back and forth. Natasha nodded her head up and down as she told you what you already knew. It was true, you loved what you did and you never quite knew how to balance a personal life. Well, that’s if you had one.

Growing up you always preferred studying or going to science expos over actual dates, partially wondering if you kept yourself so involved in school work to avoid rejection. But if you didn’t give anyone the opportunity to reject you then clearly you would be fine, right? Well, you tried for many years thinking you were okay with how things were but you weren’t, and now you were too embarrassed to change that.

You had become so engrossed in your work you wouldn’t know the first thing about dating. You don’t have the confidence to ask anyone out and clearly no one has asked you so you’re resigned yourself to the fact that you would be single. Single Y/N, forever alone, married to work. Ugh.

You stood up on unsteady legs, bringing your empty glass up to your lips, tipping your head back all the way to get the last drop of the delicious inebriant. Wanda quickly got up to catch you before you fell, gently laying you on the floor, your legs were crossed and tangled as you laughed, unaware of your near fall.

“Hey!” Natasha called out towards the hallway, hearing the footsteps of a passerby. Bucky cautiously peeked his head in the room and Natasha asked if he could help and bring you to the guest room.

You were vaguely aware of Bucky scooping you up into his arms. Had you been sober your cheeks would be flushed for a different reason. Though you had spilled the beans to the girls about being single you thankfully kept the details about your crush on Bucky to yourself.

As Bucky carried you to the guest room in the Tower he gazed down and thought about the conversation he overheard. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he was passing by but Natasha’s door was open, combined with his enhanced his senses there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He was shocked learning that you’ve always been single. When you first introduced yourself he was captivated. He remembered his less than suave demeanor, his mouth hung open as he stared at you, enamored by your beauty. It wasn’t until Sam nudged him in the ribs that he reminded to introduce himself as well.

Over the last few months Bucky was able to conduct himself normally around you but it never stopped his growing infatuation. Little things began to stand out to him, like the way you would bite your lip when you were thinking, or when a stray hair would fall out of place and you casually tucked it behind your ear letting your hand linger on your cheek for a moment. He loved the way you spoke about your work, a wide grin would spread across your face as your eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

The gently rocking of Bucky’s steps lulled you into sleep, unaware of the tender way he placed you on the mattress, draping the soft comforter over body. He gazed upon your sleeping form, whispering goodnight before leaving.

Waking up the next morning was the worst thing you could have possibly done. You sat up in bed, still slightly dizzy with your head pounding to the rhythm of a sound you couldn’t hear. A terrible taste settled in your parched mouth and it pained your eyes to keep them open. The sting of sunlight crept in the room and you were all set on throwing the covers over your head again and passing out again if you didn’t need to use the restroom so badly.

Before getting up you noticed glass of water and bottle of aspirin on the night stand. You swallowed two pills and gulped down the rest of the water quickly. Heading to the bathroom you splashed generous amounts of cold water on your face, and doing your best to look presentable before seeing the rest of the team.

You stopped by Natasha’s room, seeing her awake and in workout gear; ready to hit the gym like last night had no effect on her.

“How’re you feelin’ Y/N?” she asked, lacing up her sneakers.  
You chuckled at the thought of your worn out body, “Like shit Nat,” you stated.   
She laughed, throwing an arm around you as you both walked out of her room.

“I’m gonna grab some coffee, I’ll see you later,” you said, as you were walking in a separate direction. Natasha was headed downstairs towards the gym before you cried out, “Oh Nat wait!”  She stopped and turned back towards you. 

“Thanks for the aspirin.”  
“What aspirin? I’ll see you later Y/N,” she said, quickly jogging down the steps.

You shrugged, believing Wanda placed them there instead. Walking into the kitchen you saw Bucky cooking breakfast at the stove.

“Hey Y/N. How’s your head?” he asked, turning over his slices of bacon.  
You answered him while absent mindedly pouring yourself a cup of coffee. It wasn’t until you finished your first sip his question hit you, “Wait… Bucky did you leave the water and aspirin?”

“Yeah doll. Who do you think carried you to bed?” he said, his blue eyes crinkled with laughter.

“I… um…” you really didn’t know what to say, wanting to kick yourself for being in Bucky’s arms and not remembering a single moment of it! After stuttering you remembered to thank him.

Bucky offered you to make you breakfast but your stomach was more than satisfied with toast. You tried not embarrass yourself in front of Bucky as you quietly picked at your food. It wasn’t until he finished eating when he broke the silence.

“So, uh, Y/N I didn’t mean to but I, um…” Bucky started, clearing his throat before he was able to get the rest of his sentence out, “is it true you’ve never dated anybody?”

Throughout your life you’ve always dreamt of what it would be like to be someone else. In this moment you wanted to be an ostrich, burying your head in the sand so you wouldn’t have to face the utter mortification from Bucky’s question.

“No!” you quickly snapped. “Well I’ve been out to dinner with colleagues before and, um, well I guess that was part of a work conference…” you rattled on, trying desperately to bend the truth.

“Uhhhhh, oh oh in college, there was someone!” you excitedly remembered. “Yeah in college, my lab partner and I would go out all the time, yeah like every day… for Starbucks,” you said, your enthusiastic tone dropped as you realized the truth. You hadn’t dated anyone, ever.

With a deep sigh you looked at Bucky, humiliation worn shamefully on your face. “It’s true, I haven’t dated anyone but please don’t say anything Bucky. I feel weird enough about this as it is,” you said sorrowfully.

“There’s nothing wrong with that Y/N but uh, if you wanted to… we could… um…” he began.

The nervous stutter in Bucky’s voice made you wary. “Bucky stop. I don’t know what you’re about to say but I’d rather you not okay. I don’t want to be asked out out of pity, I’m embarrassed enough as it is,” you interrupted.

“No, Y/N please listen to me,” he asked softly. Bucky ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit of his you picked up on. “I…” he swallowed anxiously, “I like you, I’ve liked you for a while now and I…”

You were half convinced, still cautious about facing the harsh sting of rejection. “Why now? Why didn’t you say anything before?” you questioned.

“I don’t really know,” he said, knowing full well his own embarrassing truth. “I’m not the man I was, lost my confidence I guess,” he said as his lips curved up into a sad half smile. “Truth is I’m crazy about you and if you wanted I’d love to go out with you.”

It was surprising that you kept calm, you were screaming internally but managed to reply yes with cool composure. It seemed unreal that Bucky Barnes, the man you have been dreaming about since you began working with the Avengers was legitimately asking you out.

“Great! How about Friday?” Bucky asked, exposing a bright white smile.  
“No,” you replied, wiping the confidence off his face. Friday was the day with your girls. 

“How about Saturday?” you winked.


End file.
